LSD
by Isil
Summary: Laissez Shikamaru Dormir. Une soiree ordinaire a la Brigade des Stups d'un quartier de Tokyo. Univers Alternatif. KIbaShika pour 30baisers. Shonenai.


Titre : LSD  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple : Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru  
Fandom : Naruto  
Genre: Univers très Alternatif  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer : Technique de clonage! pouf! Je suis Masashi Kishimoto, mwahahaha! planque un rouleau de jutsus Ils sont à moi! Clin d'oeil à un autre manga, je me demande si quelqu'un le verra :p

* * *

Tout était étrangement calme à la Brigade des Stups. Il était pourtant presque minuit, mais comme les junkies avaient la fâcheuse habitude d'être plus actifs la nuit, les agents qui avaient la malchance d'être de service de nuit étaient les plus plaints de toute la Brigade. Ces services de nuit étaient d'ailleurs une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue aux petits nouveaux en leur donnant une bonne idée du fonctionnement de la Brigade, le tout avec un bonus non négligeable: une bonne nuit de sommeil pour les plus anciens. 

Le problème, c'était que quand il n'y avait pas de bleu à bizuter, on décidait des services de nuit en tirant à la courte paille ou en les jouant aux cartes. Et le Lieutenant Inuzuka Kiba avait perdu… aux deux.

Oh, c'était pas la mort, se disait Kiba. On lui avait confié l'insigne honneur de répondre au téléphone et de classer de la paperasse pendant que les officiers plus expérimentés étaient sur le terrain. Il renifla d'un air indigné. Bon, d'accord. Il s'ennuyait royalement à écrire des rapports stupides pendant que les autres étaient à la recherche d'un dealer qui faisait parler de lui ces derniers temps. Un dealer plutôt intelligent, en plus. Pour une fois… Il bossait dans le quartier des Universités et en un mois d'activité, déjà quatre étudiants avaient été arrêtés pour possession de drogue, et une fille avait fait une overdose dans les toilettes de la Faculté de Droit. Papa allait devoir bosser à plein temps pour sortir sa fifille du pétrin… Sauf s'il graissait la patte du Juge, bien sûr.

Kiba eut un sourire torve. La fatigue et l'ennui le rendaient fataliste, tiens! Fallait qu'il se surveille. Dommage qu'il n'aie personne à embêter. Ça lui aurait au moins fait passer le temps.

Il planta un coude bruyant sur le bureau et posa son menton dans sa main en soupirant. Son boulot était nul et il n'avait personne à qui se plaindre. La vie était injuste. Akamaru leva une oreille pour manifester un semblant d'intérêt pour l'humeur de son maître, puis il se réinstalla confortablement et se remit à ronfler.

Kiba se vengea sur le téléphone en le décrochant méchamment quand il se mit à sonner. Après une courte conversation, il raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait. Voilà qui était mieux. Apparemment, ses collègues avaient mis la main sur leur dealer mystérieux, et son chef lui avait promis qu'ils le laisseraient interroger le type. La nuit semblait tout de suite plus prometteuse…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kiba ouvrait la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire le nez dans le dossier que son supérieur lui avait remis. Ils avaient arrêté leur homme dans une ruelle, en possession d'un colis qu'ils étaient en train d'analyser. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans relever la tête, et parvint finalement à la page du dossier qui l'intéressait: les informations personnelles de sa future victime.

"Bonsoir, Nara-san," lança t'il avec un sourire canin qui se transforma en expression de surprise quand il reconnut le nom.

Il releva la tête et réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

"Shikamaru? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" demanda t'il, un peu perdu.

Le jeune homme avachi sur la chaise en face de lui, avec des menottes et tout le reste était bien Nara Shikamaru. Il était en train d'essuyer ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "De mieux en mieux…"

"D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici? Je te rends une petite visite, bien sûr!" grommela t'il en remettant ses lunettes d'un geste paresseux.  
"Je t'ai manqué?" demanda Kiba avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'autre chaise.

Le choc initial laissa bien vite la place à de l'amusement. Comment Shikamaru avait-il bien pu se faire arrêter pour trafic de drogue? La dernière fois que Kiba l'avait vu, c'était à l'Université, et il ne dealait pas, loin de là. Ça aurait demandé trop d'énergie…

"Évidemment que tu m'as manqué," répondit Shikamaru d'un ton peu convainquant. "La preuve, je me fais arrêter rien que pour te revoir!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'étala un peu plus sur sa chaise, grimaçant quand les menottes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Kiba y jeta un coup d'œil mais c'était pas comme s'il y pouvait grand-chose. La procédure et tout ça… Shikamaru lui-même devait le savoir, s'il se rappelait des cours de Droit qu'ils avaient suivi ensemble. Il haussa donc les épaules et se secoua un peu. Il était censé l'interroger, après tout…

"Non, sans rire, tu sais pourquoi tu as été arrêté, au moins?" reprit-il plus sérieusement.  
"Trafic de drogue," répondit Shikamaru d'un ton sec comme si les mots le dégoûtaient.  
"Mon vieux, tu…"  
"Ne pose même pas la question, Kiba!" le coupa t'il. "Est-ce que j'ai une tête à dealer de la drogue, franchement?"

Kiba fit semblant de considérer la question avant d'éclater proprement et simplement de rire. Alors ça, c'était sûr que non. C'était même aux antipodes de ce qu'on imaginait en regardant Shikamaru… Il continua de ricaner pendant deux bonnes minutes, pas aidé par le regard furibond de son ancien camarade de classe.

"Mais alors," parvint-il à balbutier en reprenant péniblement son souffle. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en plein milieu de la nuit dans une ruelle louche avec un paquet non identifié?"

Shikamaru ne répondit pas tout de suite, gigotant sur sa chaise, et Kiba ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude. Il avait l'air de se sentir coupable, c'était pas bon…

"Je… travaillais," finit-il par lâcher comme s'il venait d'avouer un crime.

Kiba repartit en fou rire en voyant son air dégoûté. Shikamaru renifla, roula des yeux irrités et fit mine de croiser les bras sur son torse pour compléter le tableau, avant de se rendre compte que les menottes rendaient la manœuvre impossible. Il dut donc se contenter de détourner le regard et de serrer les dents.

"Quand tu auras fini de glousser comme le poulet que tu es, Inuzuka, on pourra peut-être reprendre, histoire que je puisse sortir d'ici et avoir au moins une heure de sommeil avant de repartir en cours," râla t'il.

Kiba grogna à la mention du poulet. Cette blague ne l'avait jamais fait rire, mais il l'avait peut-être méritée. Il n'aurait effectivement pas aimé être à la place de Shikamaru. Il toussota donc et se redressa, cherchant à reprendre un ton professionnel, sans grand résultat quand, comme lui, on avait fréquenté le suspect pendant trois ans à la Fac.

"Depuis quand tu travailles? Je croyais que ta mère avait accepté de te payer un studio pour ne plus t'avoir chez elle?" demanda t'il.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui et remonta ses lunettes sur son front pour se masser l'arrête du nez, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était fatigué ou irrité, du temps où ils avaient cours ensemble.

"Elle m'a coupé les vivres, cette vipère," révéla t'il, visiblement en rogne contre ladite vipère. "Le studio est à eux, et mon père l'empêche de me faire payer un loyer, mais pour la bouffe, il a rien pu faire. Donc si je veux manger, faut que je bosse."  
"Mon pauvre vieux, ça doit être dur…" compatit Kiba en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air amusé.

Shikamaru n'avait vraiment pas de chance: toutes les femmes de son entourage proche ou plus éloigné étaient soit des furies qui le traitaient comme un moins que rien, soit de pires serpillières que lui. Mais bon, sauf s'il avait changé depuis, Shikamaru n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'effort pour être traité autrement. Kiba se souvenait encore de leur unique cours en commun, Philosophie du Droit. Chaque semaine, le même schéma se reproduisait. Kiba s'installait au dernier rang et observait avec un amusement qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher Shikamaru griffonner sur son bloc notes des dessins qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec le cours, s'attirant les foudres de la Miss Bosseuse de l'amphi, Temari.

Elle aussi avait d'ailleurs fini par entrer dans la Police comme Kiba lui-même, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Déjà à l'époque, elle semblait prendre un grand plaisir à faire régner l'ordre dans l'amphi, envoyant paître les bavards, foudroyant Kiba du regard dès qu'il faisait mine de tricher, ce qu'il ne faisait d'ailleurs pas si souvent que ça, quand même! Elle gardait cependant ses regards les plus incendiaires pour Shikamaru qui alignait les chibis sur ses feuilles et les notes excellentes sur son bulletin, à la plus grande irritation de leur colérique camarade de classe. Elle le menaçait de dommages corporels à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, ce à quoi Shikamaru répondait qu'elle avait besoin de tirer un coup. Autant dire que c'était pas ça qui allait calmer la furie… En fait, le seul qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Temari, c'était celui qui prenait au moins autant de notes qu'elle, le rival incontesté de Kiba, Môssieur Hyuuga Neji. Celui là devait d'ailleurs être en bonne voie pour devenir avocat ou juge ou un autre métier où le balai dans le cul était une nécessité.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'entre sa mère tyrannique, une camarade de classe hystérique et une voisine que Kiba n'avait rencontré qu'une fois, mais qui était certainement encore pire, Shikamaru n'était pas bien loti. Et visiblement, ça ne s'était pas arrangé en deux ans… Il ricana sans s'en rendre compte et fut tiré de ses pensées par un grommellement irrité.

"Arrête de te payer ma tête et fais moi sortir d'ici, Kiba. J'ai pas toute la nuit."

Kiba secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

"Désolé, j'ai pas fini. Dis moi plutôt ce que c'est ce boulot. Mets-y un peu du tien et tu seras vite dehors, je te promets."

Nouveau soupir de la part de Shikamaru, qui remit ses lunettes en place et s'étira sur sa chaise. Il en profita pour se passer une main dans les cheveux, et Kiba nota qu'il les avait un peu coupés depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Ils lui effleuraient les épaules, et ça lui allait mieux. Non qu'il soit en train de mater son suspect, bien sûr, mais bon… Shikamaru avait une allure qui lui plaisait, rien de plus. Il cligna des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et reporta son attention sur son ami.

"Je bosse pour la pharmacie Midori. Tu arriveras à trouver l'adresse sur un annuaire?" lança t'il, vaguement condescendant et Kiba lui offrit pour le compte une grimace qui fut royalement ignorée. "Je livre des paquets pour eux. Et avant même que tu ne poses la question, non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais le boulot m'a été suggéré par Asuma-sensei. C'est mon prof d'Histoire et mon directeur de Thèse. Il ne m'aurait pas fourré dans un truc louche."

Kiba hocha la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement d'Asuma. Il ne l'avait pas eu, n'ayant suivi que les cours de Droit à l'Université, mais il avait une vision assez claire du grand costaud qui assurait entre autres les cours d'Histoire de la Philosophie. Le type n'avait pas très bonne réputation à la Fac, guère aidé par sa sempiternelle clope au bec, éteinte pendant les cours, mais quand même présente, ni par ses fréquentations. Il fallait avouer qu'entre lui, Kakashi-sensei, le pervers qui tenait lieu de prof de Psycho et Jiraiya-sensei, encore pire que Kakashi niveau perversité et Directeur du Département de Littérature, les étudiants avaient de quoi se poser des questions sur l'honorabilité de leur corps enseignant. Mais quand bien même, c'était pas le genre d'Asuma de faire de son élève préféré un dealer de drogue.

Non, vraiment, tout portait Kiba à croire que Shikamaru avait juste été malchanceux sur le coup, mais seule l'analyse du contenu du paquet qu'il transportait pourrait l'innocenter définitivement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

"Bon, ben pour moi t'es innocent, mon vieux," déclara t'il avec un grand sourire.

Shikamaru eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

"Trop aimable. Ça va prendre encore longtemps?"  
"Je t'ai connu plus patient que ça."  
"J'ai certainement perdu mon boulot, vu que je ne pourrai pas assurer ma livraison, j'aurai en étant généreux une heure de sommeil avant de devoir me lever pour aller voir Asuma et bosser sur ma thèse, alors tu m'excuses si j'ai pas franchement envie de m'éterniser," répliqua vertement Shikamaru.

Kiba grimaça, cette fois sincèrement compatissant. Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

"Bouge pas, je vais voir où ils en sont, et si je peux au moins t'enlever les bracelets. Pique un petit somme, fais comme chez toi," lui dit-il avec bonté.

Shikamaru accueillit la proposition avec gratitude et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'installer pour dormir. Kiba reconnut la position, qui n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, et il rit doucement avant de quitter la pièce et de s'engager dans le couloir.

Il soupira, cherchant comment expliquer à son supérieur la familiarité entre Shikamaru et lui.

"_J'ai toujours eu envie de le mettre dans mon lit, mais je vous assure, Capitaine, je suis resté parfaitement objectif pendant tout l'interrogatoire!_"

Non.

"_On était en cours ensemble, et je le matais pendant qu'il dormait, rien de plus!_"

Encore pire.

"_Capitaine, si vous le relâchez, je vous promets de ne plus jamais flirter avec la standardiste!_"

Ridicule, surtout que la standardiste en question avait 60 ans, quatre mentons et plus de barbe qu'Asuma lui-même. Autant dire que non, il n'avait jamais flirté avec.

Tout en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour que Genma soit clément, Kiba passa devant une autre salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle un petit blond s'égosillait qu'il avait juste oublié de payer son bol de ramen, que ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, bon sang!

Kiba s'arrêta le temps d'écouter le sergent Anko rétorquer que c'était vraiment pas de chance, vu que visiblement, il avait aussi oublié son portefeuille et qu'il fallait vraiment être distrait, et ça suffit, sale gamin, tu vas cracher le morceau, oui?

La salle d'à côté abritait "La Tanche", ainsi que le surnommait affectueusement Kiba. Le lieutenant Kisame, célèbre pour son odeur de poisson pas toujours très frais était occupé à interroger un brun à l'air peu engageant. Le suspect expliquait que c'était quand même pas sa faute si l'autre attardé n'avait pas payé son repas, et que si Kisame prévenait son frère pour ça, il allait se retrouver avec une chaise inconfortable incrustée dans le coin de sa figure de morue avariée. Kiba admira l'air placide avec lequel le brun avait déclaré ça, mais si effectivement son frère était de la maison, ça pouvait expliquer qu'il ne soit pas trop inquiet.

"Planqué!" marmonna Kiba en quittant le couloir.

Lui aussi était issu d'une longue dynastie de flics, mais il avait quand même passé la nuit au poste quand un de ses potes de fac avait dévasté un bar après avoir trop bu. Il frissonna à ce souvenir et secoua la tête. Bon sang le savon qu'il s'était pris quand son père l'avait vu dans la cellule de dégrisement!

Il relativisa en se disant que ce n'était rien à côté de ce que Shikamaru se prendrait si sa mégère de génitrice apprenait qu'il s'était fait coffrer. Cette pensée le motiva à frapper à la porte devant laquelle il était planté depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

"Entrez!" répondit la voix de son supérieur.

Kiba poussa la porte et s'efforcer d'imiter le mieux possible l'air pathétique que prenait Akamaru quand il savait qu'il allait se faire gronder.

"Capitaine, c'est au sujet du suspect…" commença t'il."Shikamaru Nara. Celui qu'on a arrêté pour trafic de drogue, c'est ça?" le coupa Genma.  
"Ouais. Vous savez, il est…"  
"Hors de cause. On a coffré le type la main dans le sac de poudre il y a dix minutes."  
"Cool!" s'exclama Kiba avant de se reprendre et de continuer avec un enthousiasme un poil moins visible. "Ça veut dire qu'il peut sortir, alors?"

Genma le regarda, un sourire torve aux lèvres, puis il prit une feuille, la signa et la lui tendit.

"Dis à ton pote d'aller finir sa nuit, il en a besoin."

Kiba sourit largement et lui arracha presque la feuille des mains.

"Merci, Capitaine!"  
"Oh, et Kiba? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ça… On a analysé le paquet que transportait ton ami…"  
"Ouais?"  
"Décoction très efficace contre la constipation."

Le rire de Kiba résonna dans tout le commissariat et il continua à pouffer sur le chemin du retour. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant dans la salle d'interrogatoire qu'il se calma un peu. Shikamaru était affalé sur la table, les lunettes remontées sur le front et les bras étendus devant lui dans une position qui devait être franchement inconfortable. Il s'avança dans la pièce mais le dormeur ne broncha pas.

Un sourire vaguement canin s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Kiba et il s'approcha de son ami à pas de loup. Il réussit à se pencher au dessus de lui, réalisant à quel point il devait être crevé pour ne pas sentir sa présence. Ça lui ôta l'envie de lui hurler dans l'oreille pour le fun, et il se contenta de lui souffler dans le cou avant de murmurer:

"Hé, la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu veux un baiser pour te réveiller?"

Shikamaru entrouvrit un œil et grogna.

"De l'arrière de mon crâne et de ton nez, lequel est le plus fragile, d'après toi?"

Kiba se redressa vivement, à temps pour éviter de se faire effectivement exploser le nez.

"Brute!" se plaignit-il pour la forme.

"Je peux y aller? Parce que si tu m'as réveillé pour me dire que je dois passer la nuit ici, je t'assomme," menaça Shikamaru.  
"Je suis pas complètement abruti!" protesta Kiba en sortant les clés des menottes. Un regard appuyé de la part de son ami et il concéda "Bon, d'accord. Peut-être un peu. Mais je suis pas sadique pour autant. Donne tes mains."

Shikamaru se releva en se massant les poignets et il renfila ses lunettes.

"Merci," marmonna t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte."Pas de quoi. C'était cool de te revoir…"  
"La prochaine fois, ce sera sans menottes, si tu veux bien."  
"La prochaine fois?" répéta Kiba en priant pour avoir bien entendu.

Shikamaru se retourna en quittant la pièce et eut un demi-sourire.

"Tu as mon numéro," l'informa t'il en désignant le dossier sur la table.

Le lendemain matin, quand l'équipe de jour vint les relever, tous s'étonnèrent de la bonne humeur de Kiba, mais son sourire était quand même vaguement effrayant, aussi personne ne se posa la moindre question. Le Capitaine Genma, lui, se contenta de ricaner.

FIN.


End file.
